


Our Growing Family

by ASupersLuthor



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASupersLuthor/pseuds/ASupersLuthor
Summary: After Kara ignores her friends and family for months while in a relationship with Mon-El, when they break up nothingns the same.





	Our Growing Family

 

There's so much paperwork she has to get through, leaning back in her chair the CEO lets her eyes slip close.

She doesn't hear a certain blue eyed reported open the door and make her way quietly over as to not disturb.

When she finally notices the blondes presence it's when she sits back up in her chair only to find Kara staring at her with a soft smile.

"Rough week?" Kara speaks after a moment.

"I guess you could say that." She says as she slowly makes her way over to the couch, Kara not far behind her.

She sits down, waits for Kara to follow.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'd honestly rather not."

"That's okay, I'm here for you Lena. I always will be." Kara leans over and presses a small kiss to Lena's cheek watching as it makes her blush.

Lena looks down to her lap as to hide her blush.

Kara pulls her into her side and Lena rests her head on Kara's shoulder.

"I've missed this." Lena whispers, more to herself but she knows Kara heard it.

"Missed what?"

Lena leans out of the woman's reach to look into her eyes, "I've missed when we used to just cuddle up on the couch, or go out for lunch or even just watch movies until we fell asleep," Lena looks down feelings tears in her eyes, "now I hardly get a text from you."

Kara sits there taking in what Lena just said, "I always come and talk with you and eat lunch with you and..."

"You haven't talked to me in three months Kara," Lena interrupts her, "I thought you left."

"It's not been three months." Kara scoffed lightly.

"Yes, it has. The last time I heard from you was when you cancelled our dinner plans because you had plans with Mike."

"But-"

"But he needed you." Lena stands slowly, "I understand he needed you but I also understand that Alex needed you too, so did Maggie and so did I. We haven't spoken since then and it's because of that you don't know that Maggie, Alex and I have become close. We would have movie nights at each other's place and we started inviting..." The brunette didn't get the chance to finish as her door flew open. 

"Hey Morgana, you ready Alex and Maggie are downstairs..." Winn walked in and stopped talking after he took notice to Kara in the room also.

"Winn, come here." Lena said smiling brightly with open arms.

He jogged over and gave Lena a tight hug slightly lifting her off the floor.

Once he'd put her down they highfived each other and turned to face Kara, who'd been watching their interaction quietly.

"Morgana?" Kara questioned.

Lena nudged Winn so he explained, "I call her that cause she kinda looks like Morgana from Merlin, we've seen all the episodes with Maggie and Alex at Lena's place, James comes a long every so often but Cat keeps him working sometimes." He chuckled towards the end.

"You call her Cat now?" Kara questioned again.

Lena spoke this time, "Now we do. She comes to dinner with us every so often and she's been over to watch a movie most times. Carter is honestly the sweetest boy I've ever met."

Both Winn and Lena looked at Kara.

"How did I not know about any of this?"

"You haven't spoken to any of us since you got with Mike, the only time we see you is if..." he trails off.

"The only time they see you is if Supergirl goes to the DEO." Lena finishes.

Kara looks shocked.

"You told her?!" She screams at Winn taking a step toward the pair.

Lena steps in front of Winn, "No, he nor anyone else told me. I figured it out and if you had spent less time with your boyfriend then maybe you would see that I've been to the DEO many times in three months and around six times this week and it’s only Thursday!”

Kara stood there in shock, "Mike and I broke up." She mumbled.

"I know, I thought the only time you would come back to talking to us would be if you both broke up. Excuse us Kara but we have somewhere to be." Lena says picking up her bags and walking towards the door with Winn.

They walked into the lobby after getting out the elevator talking only Lena suddenly feels a pressure on her throat and then she's against the wall.

She can't breathe, trying to release the hand on her throat. Slowly she opens her eyes to see the one and only Mike in front of her.

Winn try's to pull him off her but he pushes him to the floor, hitting his head on the floor. Knocking him unconscious.

"Wi-" Lena can't finish her scream for her friend as the hand on her throat pushes harder.

"Kara and I break up and you try and make your move is that it?!" He screams.

"I didn't.. I didn't make any type of move. I have plans with friends and.." he pushes harder before taking some pressure off to let her talk, "and if I did ask her out then I would treat her 100% better than you ever could." She snarls at the man in front of her.

"Kara deserves a man and that man is me."

"You're barely a man." Lena barely gets out when he pushes harder into her and bring a hand across her face.

Suddenly she hears her phone ring from her bag on the ground, Mike lets go of her throat and she falls to the ground struggling to breath. She opens her eyes to see he's in her bag trying to find her phone.

He pulls it out, looking at the contact name and suddenly she's against the wall again with a hand pressed to her throat.

"Who's this?! Who's 'Sweetheart' in your contacts!" He screams.

Lena shuts her eyes, refusing to give in.

He pushes harder, "who! Is! It?!"

"ITS MY DAUGHTER!" She screams not noticing Alex and Maggie walking into L-Corp just in time to hear her confession or the way Winn is slowly coming to.

She looks down, tears her eyes.

"Mike put her down now!" Alex shouts. He smirks and pushes harder until she sees black.

When she wakes up she's at the DEO.

She opens her eyes to see Alex, Maggie and Winn around the bed.

They all look exhausted. "You didn't have to stay." She mumbles. They all jump up and shout her name.

"Lena! You're awake." They all pull her into a hug at the same time. 

They all pull back and they're all smiling. She looks at Winn and he looks guilty, "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help I really tried but he's so strong and-"

Lena lunges forward and wraps him in a hug.

"You tried your best and that's all I could ever ask but I think I finally figured out a nickname for you." She smirks.

"What is it?" He asks, smiling.

"My knight in navy armour." She gestures to the color of his clothes.

They both laugh and Maggie and Alex join in. The laughter quiets down and she looks to Alex, "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours."

"That's not so bad." She breathes. 

"No, it wasn't that bad for you maybe but it was for us. You gave us a scare there Little Luthor." Maggie sighs.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she looks to her lap, "Did you all hear?" She looks up at them again.

"Yes, we heard." Alex replies softly.

"I guess you think less of me now huh?"

"We could never think less of you Lena, if you want to talk about it then we'll listen." They all nod in agreement as Winn speaks.

She sighs, running her hand through her hair, "I want to talk about it but she's coming to National City tomorrow, maybe you guys could meet her?"

They all brighten and nod enthusiastically.

They all pile into Alex's car after her and Maggie insisting they all stay at theirs tonight.

"So a night in with us four?" Lena asks.

Maggie turns around from the front seat. "James and Cat said if you want they could come too. Cat said she'd bring Carter if you want, she says he's worried about you. We haven't told them anything but what Mike did. Don't worry."

"It's okay, yeah I'd like for them to come if that's okay with you two? If not we could go to my place, it's not very homey but it's bigger."

Alex shakes her head, "That's perfectly fine with us, Maggie texts the group chat and tell them to come. Tell Cat to bring some cream for the bruise on Lena’s neck too please.”

Lena looks over to Winn who's already looking at her, "Come here Lena." He says and she puts her head on his lap and links their hands together. "You're the best friend I've had in a while Winn, but seriously as your best friend can you just ask James out already?"

She hears Maggie and Alex laugh.

Winn blushes, "He doesn't like me like that." She rolls her eyes, "Sureeee he doesn't."

"Fine, I'll ask out James if you tell us who you like." He pointedly glares at her.

"Yes Lena. Tell us." Maggie quips from the front seat.

"Ugh fine." She hides her face in her hands. "I love Kara." It's mumbled but they still hear it.

"IM SORRY, LOVE?!" Alex squeals excitedly, trying hard not to swerve and crash the car. 

Lena blushes and laughs, "Yes love but she's probably not over Mike yet and has no interest in me whatsoever plus I have you guys and my daughter that's a blessing in itself."

By this point the car is stopped and they're getting out heading to Maggie and Alex's apartment. They throw jokes into the air, laughing whenever someone did. Finally they reach the apartment and collapse into the sofas with a sigh.

Half an hour later Cat, Carter and James are here and to Lena's surprise and delight, Cat wraps her in a big hug before James can. 'Damn that woman is fast' she hears Alex mumble. 

Alex, Maggie, James, Cat and Carter are all showered and now it's Winn or Lena's turn.

"Winn, you're one of my best friends but if you don't go in that shower first I'll use my Luthor genes against you."

Winn holds his hands up in mock surrender and backs into the bathroom.

They all sit in the living room and talk about anything and everything. Cat on the love seat, James and soon to be Winn on the couch, Maggie and Alex on the other couch and Carter and Lena on the floor making up a secret handshake that Carter insists they must have. She's rather enjoying herself.

Winn comes out the shower and sits next to James. Lena gets up and takes a shower, coming out five minutes later in a stitch onesie Carter laughs and she raises an eyebrow, "What are you laughing at? I got you one too." She excitedly pulls out a Mike onesie from Monsters Inc. "Your mother said he was your favourite." Carter jumps up and hugs her, she happily reciprocates as the others laugh at how they act like brother and sister.

Carter looks at Cat, "Go go put it on," and he's out of the room in two seconds. "You both act like brother and sister." Cat points out, everyone Hums in agreement, "Yeah, he's like the brother I always wanted too bad I'm stuck with the one in jail."

Cat stands up and everyone falls quiet, "He could be your real brother you know.”

"I don't understand."

"I've been thinking about it, you don't like your family but I love you like I would a daughter so I was thinking I could adopt you? Only if you want."

Lena's tearing up because someone really wants her? She has so much baggage yet someone still wants her, "Are you being serious?"

"Of course darling, you can keep that name if you wish or you could have the name Grant." Carter enters back in the room and they all turn around to look at him in his onesie.

Alex is crying, Maggie's trying not to, Winn and James are crying and Lena's getting there.

"Why is everyone crying?" He asks innocently.

"I was just asking Lena if she wanted to join the family, son." Cat explains.

"Really? You mean you finally asked her?! You've been thinking about it for so long!" He says excitedly.

He turns to Lena, "What do you say?" He asks trying not to get his hopes up.

She turns to Cat, "I have a lot of baggage."

"Everyone does dear."

"I have someone I want you to meet first and if you're okay with it then I'd happily become your daughter."

She gestures to Alex's MacBook, "May I?"

"Of course."

She picks it up and puts it on the table and tells everyone to gather around so they all do, she clicks a button and they're all on the screen Lena in the center, Maggie and Alex to her left, Cat and Winn to her right, James behind her and Carter on the floor in front of her. They're face timing someone. A few rings later and a young girl pops up on the screen, "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie! I have people I'd like you to meet."

"Okay, hold on please I need to put my laptop on my desk." There's some scrambling sounds and suddenly there's a girl the spitting image of Lena.

She settles herself down before Lena speaks, "Everyone this is my daughter, Lexi. Lexi this is everyone, Maggie, Alex, Winn, James, Carter and Cat." She says pointing to everyone as she says their name.

"Hi everyone! I can't believe I finally get to meet you all! Mum talks about you so much!" Everyone notes how she has an Irish accent.

Lena watches as Cat waves and goes to speak and feels her heart beat pick up.

"Hello Lexi, it's amazing to meet you. This is your uncle Carter and I guess I'm your grandmother now but please call me whatever you like." Lena visibly shakes with happy tears and relief. 

"Mum? What's she talking about?"

"Cat wants to adopt me since she knows I don't like my family and that I've been through too much. Is that okay?"

They all watch as Lexi's face brightens and she nods enthusiastically, "Can I call her nana? Would that be okay?"

"That would be perfect dear." Cat says before Lena can.

"My life just got so much better mum! Wait which one is Alex?"

Alex feels her breath catch in her throat and she comes into better view of the girl, "I'm Alex, hi Lexi!"

"Alex! You're the badass of the group along with Maggie right?"

"Lexi!"

The girl raises an eyebrow at Lena clearly getting more than her looks from her, "I'm not going to lie, mother."

They all laugh, "I wouldn't say that but yes I work for the FBI and Maggie works for the NCPD."

"You are! Mum says you put your lives at risk and that she always wonders why all you bother with someone like her."

"Shush!" Lena shouts too late and everyone's staring at her.

Winn speaks first, "Well your mother should know that we bother with her because she's kind, funny, a bit of a dork but that's okay and so many more wonderful things and we love her for them."

They all agree.

"Told you mum."

"Yes darling, you did."

"Am I allowed to meet them when I come over tomorrow?"

Lena looks around and everyone nods, "It seems as though they want to meet you as much as I want them to so, of course and I'll have to get your bed made."

Alex interrupts, "No need! We'll all stay here again!"

"Alex, I couldn't possibly intrude like that."

"Oh shut your face Luthor-Grant." Alex smirks "Lexi, do you want to stay here with everyone while you visit?" Lexi nods sheepishly.

"It's settled."

"What did I do to deserve all of you?"

"You were yourself." Carter speaks up.

"Is that Carter?"

He nods and waves.

"Carter! Hi! I've heard so much about you and did my mother get you that onesie?" He nods again. "Oh my god! She got me one too!" The younger girl runs to her closet and pulls out a Wonder Woman one. "We should all get onesies and wear them tomorrow!"

"Deal!" Everyone says at the same time.

They stay on FaceTime for a while before Lena gets a call and gets up to take it.

"Hello, Kara."

"Lena, where are you? Mike said he gave you a mouth full after he came here drunk. I just got him to leave! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Lena smiles, she's missed the blondes rambling, "I’m a little bruised and sore but other than that I’m fine, I'm at Alex's with everyone else."

Everyone looks up to her.

"Is that Kara?" They all turn back to the screen.

"Yes it is, how did you know?" James asks.

"Because she only ever had that voice with Kara. She's missed her a lot."

Alex looks to Lena, "If you're okay with it and everyone else is Kara can come too."

Lena looks at everyone and they nod and she hear's a 'duh' from the group and she takes a breath, "Kara you can come, but bring pajamas we'll be waiting."

She hears a breathy 'okay' before the call ends. 

20 minutes later there's a knock at the door and Lena once again gets up from the screen and leaves everyone to talk to Lexi.

She opens the door and Kara walks in and everyone goes quiet.

"I've missed you guys." Kara says.

"We've missed you too. Come on there's someone I want you to meet."

Kara walks over with Lena and sits next to Carter on the floor.

"Kara, this is Lexi, My daughter."

Kara looks at Lena and a smile forms on her face. She looks back at the screen, "hi Lexi, I'm-"

"Kara yes I know. Mother talks about you all the time."

Lena face palms herself. Everyone but Lena laughs.

They order food and continue talking to Lexi for another hour or so until Lexi looks at the clock on the wall and says, "Sorry guys but I have to go catch my flight. It's been lovely meeting you all and I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Bye mum, Bye nana, bye uncle Carter, bye badass', bye guardian, bye Winn, bye Supergirl!" And then she hangs up.

Everyone looks at Lena, "Don't look at me like that! I didn't tell her!"

"Well she's definitely your daughter. How does she know about Guardian though?" James asks.

"Knowing Lexi she probably hacked our group chat. We may as well add her to it."

"Do it then." Maggie says quickly. 

"Really?"

"Of course, add Carter and Kara as well."

Kara interrupts, "I've missed a lot. Uncle Carter? Nana?"

Lena smiles, "Cats going to adopt me so I wanted her to meet Lexi without telling her who it was until she saw her and If she was okay with it then I'd be more than happy to join her family."

"That is adorable." Kara links their fingers together over Lena's knee.

"Hurry up and add Lexi. I want to save her number." Maggie demands throwing a pillow at Lena. 

She does as told and Lexi texts within seconds

*********************************

Lexi;  
I already know what's been said in this group chat, I've hacked it a million times but this makes it much easier :)

Maggie;  
You're a smart girl Lexi!

Lexi;  
Thank you badass no.2 ;)

*********************************

"How does she know it's me texting?" Maggie asks.

"She's probably hacked my phone too. So she's probably had your numbers for weeks."

"Yep. Definitely your daughter."

"Yep definitely. Now I know you're probably wondering how she's 14 and I'm only 29 right?"

Alex puts a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"I want to. I need to."

They all go back to their previous seats Kara joining Maggie and Alex on their couch.

"Well I was at college and I was coming home from the library, it was late around 11 o'clock when this man came up behind me." She stops to take a breath and Carter moves closer to her wrapping an arm around her.

"He dragged me into his dorm room and I think you can guess the rest." She puts her head on Carters shoulder.

They all manage to wrap Lena in a group hug and when they pull back she's got tears in her eyes for two reasons.

"You're so strong Lena. We're so proud of you and we'll always be here for you." Maggie spoke.

"I know thank you."

"Is Lexi Irish?" Winn asks.

Lena chuckles, "I would hope so given that I am too."

They all look at her expectantly, "I was born in Ireland, moved here when I was four and hid my accent since."

"Don't hide it with us it's cool." James says.

"I won't from now on but who wants to watch movies?"

Everyone cheers and woos.

"You pick Lena."

"I was thinking we could watch a little." She turns to Carter dramatically, "Monsters Inc."

Everyone woos again and they all get blankets and covers and pillows and go back to their seats. Kara joins Lena on the floor and Cat and Carter lean against the opposite couch.

Kara turns to Lena when the movie begins and whisper, "Is this okay?" As her and Lena are so very close and they're sharing a blanket.

Lena turns to her as well, "It's perfect" and leans in to kiss her cheek.

Suddenly the movies paused and Cats looking at her with the remote pointed at them.

"As your new mother I demand the both of you hurry up and admit your feelings for each other."

Lena visibly blushes at the sudden exposure, “Cat, I don’t know what you’re-“ The rest of her sentence is cut of when Kara presses her lips against Lena’s gently. 

They pull back smiling.

"Finally!" Everyone calls out and they all laugh and continue watching the movie.

Kara has feelings for her and if she moved closer to Kara and wrapped the blondes arms around her waist who was to blame her?


End file.
